Can't Wait to Meet YA
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: I found this story I wrote a while back and decided to post it here! I hope you like it. Hope you guys like it and please R&R.


Hey I thought up of another fanfic. Try and listen to this song while you read it.

watch?v=oBfDXFKu3tM

Have to remove the lyrics but use these lyrics

.

and i'll tell you where they are suppose to go and what line it's suppose to be. :) Sorry for the trouble.

Tarika hasn't joined CID yet and this is Abhi's Dream. I made an explanation on why Abhijeet started flirting with her and why he slowly fell for her.

Can't wait to meet ya:

This is when Devyana just joined like five minutes ago.

Devyana's career started with ACP saying "ok Welcome to CID."

She smiled an nodded. "Thank you sir."

Everyone sat down and started to work.

Abhijeet was sitting by his desk in the bureau looking at a file but his attention was nowhere near his work. He was upset and needed someone to console him. He was wondering when his perfect dark pretty girl would come into his life. Slowly he drifted off into deep sleep.

Abhi's Dream:

_Abhijeet was sitting on a park bench when a girl came and sat beside him. Abhijeet could never see her face fully. All he saw was her curly hair sometimes and sometimes her dark brown beautiful eyes, sometimes her thin juicy lips, and sometimes her cute tiny nose. Suddenly some music started playing randomly and he looked around. He didn't know how he got there or where he was. He saw beautiful red and yellow leaves scattered all over the beautiful green grass. A small path was leading upto the trees and going through into the thick trees and ending in blackness. Abhijeet shivered from the cold and the amazing scene in front of him. _

First two lines.

_The girl got up and walked onto the path and this time Abhijeet saw her back. Her curly hair was swaying back and forth and she was wearing a blood red dress that came down to her ankles. It was strapless from the top._

Line 3 and 4

_Suddenly Abhijeet got up and followed her. It seemed like he was attracted to her like a magnet. He tried to stop himself from following her but he couldn't help it._

Line 5-8

_The girl turned around and Abhijeet saw her lips smiling at him, teasing him._

Line 9-14

_The girl stopped and stood behind a tree, she tilted her head so only her hair and eyes were showing. He walked closer to her and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. Abhijeet caught sight of her lips and saw them smiling. They looked so irresistible and he moved closer to them._

Line 15 and 16

_She moved back and he walked closer to her she kept moving back until he had her backed into a tree. He again tried to reach her but somehow he never could._

[chorus]  
Line 17-23

_He reached out his hand and tried to grasp hers. She gently held out her hand and he grabbed it sweetly. Her touch was soft and gentle and he felt if he held her too tightly she might break. He pulled her close and held her from the waist. She felt like a delicate flower in his hands and he smiled. She smelled like sweet flowers._

[verse two]  
Line 24-31

_She got out of his grip smoothly without even Abhijeet noticing and walked towards the darkness._

Line 32-39

_He ran towards her and grabbed her hand again but it slipped right through. Abhijeet was surprised at how that had happened. He looked at her with a sad face. She turned around and Abhijeet saw her eyes which were full of tears. _

Line 40-46

_Abhijeet knew it was time for her to go but he hoped he would see her again one day and actually hold her for life._

Line 47-53

_He followed her all the way back to the darkness and tears slipped down his eyes, He didn't know why he was getting so emotionally drawn to her. He had just met her but felt like he knew her for life._

Line 54-60

_She got to the end, where the darkness started. He saw her eyes and they closed, He saw her lips and they faded, he saw her hair and it blew around and slowly she stepped backwards but held out her hand towards him, She started fading away. Abhijeet ran towards her but felt like he was getting further at every step. Suddenly she was gone. Abhijeet stared at the darkness when all of a sudden he saw a bright light and saw her entire face and body, every little feature, and then it disappeared again._

Line 61-67

_Dream over:_

Abhijeet woke up with a start with tears in his eyes and sweat covering his body. He looked around and realized where he was. He wiped his eyes and face and got up. No one had noticed anything and everyone was working quietly.

Suddenly ACP spoke. "Abhijeet, Daya chalo Forensic Lab jake dekhte hai ki Salunkhe ko kuch mila ya nahi."

Abhijeet mumbled "Yes sir."

They all headed off to the Forensic Lab.

They walked inside and saw a girl running on a treadmill. Abhijeet looked shocked as hell because the first thing he noticed was the curly hair. Actually everyone was shocked at why there was a girl running on a treadmill in the Forensic Lab.

ACP said "Yeh ho kya ra?"

Suddenly Salunkhe came out from his corner and saw ACP. He suddenly turned around and walked back to his corner. Then he walked back out.

ACP: Salunkhe tum ne Forensic Lab ko gym bandiya? Yahan pe do do laashein pahi hai aur wah pe ek lardki treadmill pe bag rahi hai? Hai kon yeh?

Salunkhe: Meri boss hai. Dr. Tarika.

ACP (Angrily): Salunkhe I am your Boss!

Salunkhe started laughing. He went over and grabbed a file.

Salunkhe: Sir woh din gay ab Forensic Lab, CID se alaag kardi gayi hai. (He held up the file) Yeh dekhiya, dekhiya… Ab aap mujhe nahi nikal sakte ACP sahib.

ACP: Accha theek hai theek hai. Mein yahan in do laashon ki jaankari keliya aiyahoon.

Abhijeet on the other hand was continuously looking at Dr. Tarika.

Skip to the part where Dr. Tarika takes off her headphones.

Tarika: Sirr… (Everyone turns around but the first is Abhijeet after hearing her voice.) Hello Sir. I'm Dr. Tarika.

Abhijeet looks at her face and is in shock. He steps back a bit but no one notices except Tarika. She smirks a bit and continues talking and Abhijeet is left staring at her face…#

Hope you liked it and sorry for the trouble with the lyrics can't help it don't want to get banned again.


End file.
